From Dusk and Dawn
by Boho-Indie Queen
Summary: From Dusk and Dawn are the winds born. A story of the meeting of Eos and Astraeus and the birth of the four winds and their lives growing up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So…this is my first story in Greek Mythology, which I find kind of funny considering most of my stories are for Percy Jackson… Anyway, I don't believe I've seen a story with this couple yet, so I decided to put it into my own hands. I'm doing this for fun because sometimes I just want to write something to write something… Sorry for rambling, BUT this story centers around the meeting of Eos and Astraeus, the birth of the four winds, and them growing up with guest appearances from other deities and their other children (the planets and such). Sorry for keeping those of you who actually read theses long, but enjoy and review, please!**

**Disclaimer: The beautiful yet bizarre world of mythology does not belong to me.**

From Dusk and Dawn Are the Winds Born

Chapter 1

Beneath the weeping willows and sycamore trees, Eos sat tiredly while her sister chatted lively, as she always did as the sun descended beneath the mountains. Eos's deliciously bright blue eyes dulled with boredom as her nimble fingers fiddled with her russet curls. Selene did not seem to notice her sister's state of mind was elsewhere until a heavy sigh filled her ears.

"What is the matter, dear sister?" she questioned, her sultry voice breaking the rambling thoughts of her sister.

Eos's eyes brightened once more as her rosy lips formed a small smile. "Oh, nothing, Selene. My mind enjoys wandering off at the most random of times. I apologize if I distracted you. What were you saying?"

Selene narrowed her eyes, their midnight blue depths seeming to search through her. "Are you positive there is absolutely nothing troubling you? You have not been yourself for the past few days."

"I am sure," she insisted.

"I have also noticed that you enjoy staying out much later than usual," she continued despite Eos's pleas. "Do you fancy a man, perhaps?"

Eos's freckled cheeks burned bright, even in the cover of the oncoming darkness. "O—of course not! What sort of porosity is that? I have not fallen for anyone."

A triumphant smirk slithered onto Selene's plump lips. "I see. Then if you do not fancy anyone…why do you stutter so, and become so flustered? Only those who are honest do not do these things."

Eos's shoulders slumped in defeat as she turned away from her proud sister. "I admit I have fallen under Aphrodite's spell."

The moon goddess jumped up giddily. "I cannot believe it! My little sister is in love! Who is this mystery man, then? Do I know of him?"

The response she received was a simple nod and she squealed in delight. "Well? Who is he?"

Eos bit her bottom lip self-consciously and glanced around as if she feared of being overheard. "It is Astraeus."

With a chortle of excitement, Selene threw her arms around Eos and nearly suffocated her with her ample bosom. "At last, my sister has found a suitor. You have not a single clue of how much joy fills my heart to hear this news. Oh, we must tell Helios. He will be just as excited as I—"

"Please stop, sister," Eos whimpered against the pale skin of her sister's neck.

Selene glanced down curiously at her. "Why do you sound so sad? One would think being in love is a joyous thing, and yet you appear to be depressed. Is something not to your liking about this?"

"I…" her voice faltered. "I am frightened my feelings will not be reciprocated. What if he loves another? Or what if he does not have a lover, but still does not love me? I am so confused."

Selene sighed as she ran her hand along Eos's hair comfortingly. "One does not know such things until such questions are asked. I am not saying this is what you have to do, but it may help console your own heart if consolation is needed. Do what you think is best for yourself, Eos."

Eos was silent for a moment as she registered the advice. "Thank you, lovely Selene. I will ask him…tomorrow."

Selene released a throaty chuckle. "Oh no, I saw him not to long ago wandering this garden. I think it best if you ask him sooner rather than later."

Eos sat up, alarmed. "I cannot! I am not prepared."

"Is anyone really prepared for anything?" she countered. "Now go and see what Aphrodite has in store for you, my sweet sister."

**A/N: Like? Don't like? Please feel free to state your opinions. I don't mind. I hope to update soon, that is, if writer's block doesn't decide to come back for a snack and feast on my brain for a little while. Anyway, until next time! Stay classy! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Do you like the story so far? I just have random bursts of inspiration sometimes, so I update sooner than I think, so here's chapter 2. Please review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The gods do not belong to me, nor do the myths.**

From Dusk and Dawn

Chapter 2

"What in Olympus's name am I doing?" Eos questioned to herself as she strolled through the garden.

Her cerulean eyes searched around anxiously. She fidgeted with the lavender cloth of her tunic. A light breeze brushed against her skin, and she pulled her rose red shawl tighter around her petite frame. With a sigh, she sat at the foot of a willow and closed her eyes.

"This is foolish," she whispered.

"May I ask what you find foolish, brilliant Eos?" a deep, melodious voice asked above her.

Her eyes snapped open and her heart pounded against her ribcage aggressively. Now kneeling in front of her was the man she so desperately longed to be with. Astraeus had his head cocked to the right so that it made his dark chocolate locks fall in a way that framed his pale face beautifully. His hazel eyes stared at her with childish curiosity.

"O—oh, nothing, Astraeus. I was simply thinking aloud." She mentally scolded herself for stuttering.

He narrowed his eyes and sat next to her. "Is something troubling you?"

"No," she said much too quickly and much too loudly. "I mean—I am—There is nothing—"

She was silenced when he placed a finger gently across her lips. She swallowed in a futile attempt to open her tightening throat as he cupped her cheek and turned her face towards his. A shiver ran through her when she saw the seriousness in his eyes. They had become so haunting.

"You can talk to me, you know." His voice was husky and his breath hot against her fair skin.

"I," she stumbled through her words for her mind was becoming a tangled mess the longer they sat there, "um, must confess, uh, something."

He pulled away to get a better view of her face and she had to repress the urge to whimper at the loss of closeness. "What is it?"

Her mind searched for a way to approach the subject carefully. "How long have we known each other?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Um, since we were children. Your brother and I are good friends. I remember seeing you running as a little toddler with Selene. You were barely big enough to reach my waist."

A smile found its way to his lips as he spoke of fond memories. She hesitated to speak. "H—have you ever thought of me as more than just my brother's youngest sister?"

For a moment his expression became perplexed. Then realization crossed his features and he became rigid. "Have you ever thought of me as more than just your brother's friend?"

Not another word was said as they stared into each other's eyes. His hand clasped both of hers tightly. Their faces inched closer together until they were mere centimeters away.

"What on Earth are you two doing?" a soft male voice asked rather harshly.

Astraeus pushed himself away from Eos quickly as they turned to the figure that spoke. Helios stood in front of them with his hands on his hips. His sky blue eyes were stern and his blond brows furrowed into a scowl. His tanned skin glowed momentarily before fading away.

"Brother," she gasped, her face flushing bright red, "we were, um…"

"I will speak to you later, baby sister." His gazed traveled to Astraeus. "Go home, Eos. I wish to speak with my friend in private."

Eos moistened her lips, nodded, and brushed passed Helios quickly. He paid no heed to her as she passed and kept his gaze on his friend.

He sighed and his scowl fell off. "I know you are in love with my sister, but could you at least speak to me about courting her before you actually try."

Astraeus narrowed his eyes as he stared at Helios. "You mean… You are not angry?"

"That you love my sister, no. That you did not tell me you were going to tell her and consult me, yes!" he sighed exasperatedly and dramatically while making a grand sweeping motion with his arm.

He let out a breath of relief. "I am just glad you do not hate me."

"I could never hate you, friend. I recommend, however, that if you do court Eos, I will be watching everything you do," he threatened.

"I would never hurt her and you know it."

"Yes, yes, but if you do…" his voice died down in warning.

"I understand."

"…Do you wish to marry her?"

"…Possibly."

"Yes or no."

"…Yes."

Helios clapped Astraeus on the shoulder good-naturedly. "As her older brother, I, Helios, give you, Astraeus, permission to court my youngest sister, Eos, and if you so wish it, marry her."

They smiled at each other. "Thank you, Helios."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello awesome people! How are you guys doing? Do you like the story so far? Feed back is highly appreciated (I work for it…and food…and love…this just got weird…) Sorry, what? I'm strange. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Soon there will be adorable winged babies, I promise. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Myths are not my own.**

From Dusk and Dawn

Chapter 3

A sigh of contentment left Eos's lips softly. The cool twilight air kissed her skin affectionately, much like Astraeus was doing at that very moment. They were sitting underneath a sycamore tree in her sister's garden holding each other and occasionally passing along chaste kisses. Astraeus skimmed his lips across her forehead, to the tip of her nose, then finally reaching her sweet lips and devouring them with passion. Eos giggled softly when he grumbled in disappointment as she pulled away. He pouted, simply begging with his eyes as a puppy would.

"We can return to that later," she assured him, "but first, I have something to tell you."

He eyed her carefully. "And what might that be?"

The confidence she mustered began to falter the longer she stared into his hazel depths. She thought back to that night when they had confided into one another their feelings. It had been late spring. Now it was midsummer. So much had happened in such a short time. Her gaze involuntarily shifted to the wedding band on her finger, a golden ring embroidered with topaz and rubies.

He cupped her cheek and turned her face, so they were seeing eye to eye once more. "What is it you need to tell me?"

She bit her lip nervously. "I… I am…with child…"

It seemed as though time itself had stopped for a moment. His eyes became unreadable and it frightened her. Ever so slowly, his jaw went slack and his lips parted in awe. Just as quickly, however, his face split into the widest grin she had ever seen. Chortles and chuckles of merriment filled the air as he pulled her up and twirled around with her in his embrace. Tears of joy gathered around the rims of his eyes as he kissed her face sloppily in his excitement.

"I am so full of mirth, you have not the slightest idea," he cried into her hair.

Eos was unable to speak. She was so flustered by his reaction she was not quite sure how to respond. Eventually, his giddiness slipped into her skin and coiled around her heart warmly. She returned his embrace.

"When did this become known to you?" he asked as they pulled away.

"Mere days ago. I was feeling ill and spoke with my sister. She advised me to see Apollo and he was had diagnosed my illness as a symptom of pregnancy."

He gently brushed a russet curl behind her ear. "Thank you."

She looked at him curiously as if asking to explain. "Thank you for giving me a family."

She threw her arms around his neck and smothered his lips with her own. "Thank you for making me the mother of our future child."

He sighed. "Now we must inform your brother and sister."

Eos grimaced as she thought of the shriek that was guaranteed to emerge from Selene's throat. "I suppose we must. I wish to tell Selene first."

"Tell me what exactly?" said moon goddess asked as she emerged from the shadows.

Her black tunic billowed around her body as if she was underwater. "What is this news you seem so joyous about?"

A silent discussion passed between the two. At last, Eos sighed. "I am pregnant, sister."

Immediately it felt as if she had hit a wall. Selene's arms constricted around her torso and nearly crushed all the air out of her air. She was tossed into the air and spun around, much to her discomfort. Selene then let her down and cupped her face.

"I am so happy for you!" she exclaimed.

Eos was breathless for a moment. "Thank you."

Selene then danced around the couple singing of how much she would enjoy being an aunt. "Helios will be just as excited as I. I am sure of this."

"I am sure he will," Astraeus said as he slipped an arm around his wife's shoulders and gave her a soft kiss on the temple.


End file.
